


Mother Knows Best

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Elizabeth Forbes has a chat with Klaus. She learns more than she expected and less than she hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, Sheriff Forbes, I must say this is a surprise." Klaus opened the door wide between them, amusement coloring his face. "Please, come in."

Liz did as he requested, letting her eyes roam the obvious and subtle wealth as the moved into a small sitting room. She spoke before he could offer her a seat, determined to have her say and leave.

"I had an interesting discussion with my daughter." She reached into her bag, pulled out the rolled paper she fought with her Caroline over not even an hour ago. "I believe this is yours."

He touched it, dimples cutting deep. "She kept it."

"I also heard there was a bracelet."

"She keeps giving it back." He smiled at her, eyes dancing. "It's darling, really."

"Stop stalking my daughter."

The smile faded from his face, and Klaus head canted to the side. "Is that what she told you this was?"

"My daughter is eighteen years old." Liz said firmly. "My understanding is that you're somewhere around a millennia. Do you think I'm unaware that you were responsible - if not directly involved with that werewolf bite that almost killed Caroline? And now I'm finding gifts."

"Yes." Klaus walked to a beautiful side table were a decanter and pair of tumblers rested. He turned and lifted a questioning glass; Liz shook her head. "I'm certainly aware of your daughter's youth. She's a mere child, two years into her eternity. Tell me, Sheriff during the discussion you had, did she use the word 'unwanted?'"

Liz frowned at him. "Caroline assured me that she'd always been honest."

Klaus laughed. "Oh, that she is. But you see Sheriff, what is between your daughter and I, it's already too late for you to interfere. Obsession, that is not an incorrect assessment - but while I've pushed, and rooted out those small, telling cracks in her rather formidable defenses, I've not forced. Not with her. So your request that I cease stalking, well, I'll have to reject on the grounds that my attentions - all my attentions - are simply not unwanted."

His eyes lowered to the table she'd left the delicate drawing on. Liz went still at his silent implication. If she'd hated him, wanted him entirely removed from her life, Caroline would have burned the sketch.

"She's my daughter." Liz said quietly. "The world you live in, it might be her choice to involve herself, but as you said, she's still young."

"It is not wise, Sheriff Forbes, to give an old and powerful monster something precious. To care for." Klaus looked at her with a biting smile. "Then, once given, to try to take it away. I commend you for your effort - your daughter obviously loves you a great deal. But I must ask, where were you months ago as she was dangled like bait; when she used my fascination and interest to protect her friends, to cover their schemes?"

"I assure you, that will not be happening again." Liz said firmly, unwillingly to show him that flinch. The lingering hurt from words exchanged with a daughter she'd refused to see as an adult. How close she'd come that morning to crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed. The truce was tentative, but Liz thought they could work past it.

"I'm afraid it's quite to late for the concerned mother routine, Sheriff. But don't fret. Your daughter has bought herself some time." Klaus said as he sipped at his drink.

"What are you talking about?" Liz demanded.

"Ah, she left that out of her discussion with you? I imagine she didn't realize you'd be coming by to say hello." Klaus smiled. "It was quite commendable of her. I'm sure you've noticed that the doppelgänger is now a vampire? Quite an epidemic recently."

"Yes," Liz said, suddenly uneasy. The creature in front of her knew it, smile widening. "I've noticed."

"I flirted with the idea of destroying the town - razing this miserable, backwoods community with fire and salt - as punishment. You see, I've just recently started to acquire the army I've been imaging for centuries - now I've set back by at least five centuries."

"What does Caroline have to do with this?"

"Sweet Caroline actually had little to do with my recent desiccation and my sisters choice of revenge." Klaus swirled the amber liquid in his glass and shrugged. "I've a bit of a temper, and being forced to wear someone else's bones can make a man unreasonably furious. So Caroline offered me a deal."

"No." Liz said forcibly.

"Oh, don't worry, Sheriff. By the time Caroline lives up to her end, you'll be cold in the grave." His smile was a thing of teeth and need. "Don't look so pale, it's not such a terrible agreement, even for your beloved child. In fact, my siblings and I will be leaving Mystic Falls in a day."

"What did she promise you?" Liz whispered, nails biting into palms.

"What I've wanted since I cured her of Tyler's bite; since she defied me, tantalized me with her smiles and gave me those small, glimmering glimpses of her mind. A chance." Klaus looked at her - let the bones, the muscle of his monster crawl across his face; he opened the pit behind his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes has seen what I am. She has faced down the nightmare, has looked into the trench and laughed. She knows what I am and yet, she choose to strike the deal."

"A chance," Liz said slowly, shaken by what she was looking at. "For what?"

"Her, of course. Oh, she had stipulations. I found them rather telling. It wasn't so much her concern for her friends lives that drove her, but yours."

Liz closed her eyes.

"As long as you live, Sheriff Forbes, I will not approach your daughter. So cling to whatever human fantasies make it easier to acknowledge her. Encourage her schooling, your amusing human traditions - but know that once she's laid you to rest, once your bones are incased in earth and wood, I'll be there. Waiting with the world at my fingertips."

"You plan to be her emotional support?" Liz demanded, eyes opening to glare. "To sweep in while she'd weak?"

"Caroline is amazingly self-sufficient where her emotions are concerned; I hear that happens when a child is abandoned physically my their father and emotionally by their mother. I'll be there for her in whatever capacity she needs, Sheriff, which is an entirely different matter than what she'll want. Can you say the same?"

Liz set her jaw. "I love my daughter."

"Which is the only reason you still live." Klaus said calmly. "But be very careful in the coming years, Liz. I'd consider early retirement."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly piece of advice. Your life is the hourglass that my bargain ticks. If I was interested in threats, I'd point out that you came here alone. Probably without telling anyone about this little chat. While you're on vervain, it's easy enough to tie you to a chair and flush it from your system using a few transfusions. Then it's just be a matter of layering the compulsions I want.

But I'm not interested in those kind of threats. I don't need them. What I've started with Caroline has taken root. What are a few mere decades when I have eternity? And the truth is Sheriff, you think so as well."

"You cannot know that." Liz ground out. "I think nothing of the sort."

He smiled. "You brought me my drawing. Came with warnings and a mother's plea. No point in that, if you hadn't seen something that shook you. No, Sheriff, I wish you a long and healthy life. I've the time. Because when it's done, Caroline is mine. I prefer not to share pieces of her heart, I'm selfish like that. Now, I believe we are finished here."

Liz sat in her car in front of the station, fingers tight on her steering wheel. Thought about both conversations she'd had that day, wondered at them. A monster loved her daughter. The bane and nightmare of the supernatural, the creature Damon had warned her about, the one who never made bargains and only took what he wanted…

A chance. No guarantee, no promises of companionship. Just a chance. As if that was all he needed. All he wanted.

"Oh Caroline, what have you gotten into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline learns about the conversation between her mother and Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write anything else today, but then I was trying to respond to livingdeadblondequeen's response to my other drabble… and this happened instead. I have no idea if this is what she'd in mind, but anyway. This happened.

"You kept it."

Caroline jumped. Dropping the towel that she'd been using to dry the ends of her hair, she scowled at the hybrid standing near her desk. Thank God she'd dressed before exiting the bathroom.

"Okay, first, this? This is not okay. Even ignoring the fact that I wasn't supposed to have to deal with you again until decades from now, barging into a girl's room while she's bathing is a no."

"You've no reason to be shy, love."

"This has nothing to do with shyness. This has everything to do with boundaries and the fact you need some. So no, you cannot enter my bedroom without permission and I'd prefer you to not enter my house without permission either, but I'll take baby-steps."

His smile caught somewhere in her chest.

"So, you'll keep my drawings," Klaus murmured, voice thoughtful as he studied her. "But not the jewelry. Some would consider the former more intimate, love."

"Seriously?" Caroline heaved out an irritated breath, hands sliding to her hips. "That's it?"

He shrugged, taking several casual steps towards her. "As you said, I should be gone. And the next time we meet, I don't plan on boundaries being a necessity."

"Well, I do." Caroline raised her chin.

"Backing out of our deal?" Klaus drawled, eyes glittering.

"Now your insulting me," Caroline retorted. "You don't get it both ways. Either you believe me when I made our deal or you don't. As for my end of it, this conversation isn't helping your case."

"Ah, then allow me to change that." Klaus pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear, eyes dark. Predatory. "In the decades between us, I'll find myself drawing you: the curve of your cheek, the fire in your eyes, the shape of your mouth. And it'll be inadequate. I'll think of you often, your smell and your smile, and the memory will be merely crumbs to a starved man. You've bargained for time. So be it. But this itch, this burn in our veins is not so easily ignored. Time will not erode it. So play human, love. Give yourself time to come to terms with this. I'll be at the other end."

Caroline licked her lips, fought for composure. "Still so sure of yourself. So certain you'll want me."

"Want has never been the concern, sweetheart. Have you wondered why, bargain struck and promise bound by your blood, that I haven't reached for you? Why I didn't demand more from your lips? You linger in my blood like an ache, but it's one I relish. You've given me decades to plan, to consider. I could kiss you now, give you a taste of my need. Do you think about what it'd be like to have your lips open beneath mine, my tongue against yours, the feel of my hands on your breasts?" He watched her from beneath his lashes, expression stark. "Wanting you does not even begin to adequately describe what is between us."

Caroline shuddered out a breath. "No."

"Hold on to this determination, little Caroline. You'll need it, and I do so enjoy the chase. You've given me a bargain that can only work in my favor." He feathered his thumb across her lips. "Time is my greatest gift, she and I are old allies."

"I've given you no guarantees," Caroline said stubbornly. His eyes met hers, and the expression burned through her.

"I need none."

Caroline took a step away from his hands, swallowed. "How did you know I kept your drawing?"

Sudden laughter made his eyes glint and cheeks crease. "I've suspected where you inherited your fire, that tantalizing determination to protect. It was such a delight to see it in person."

Caroline froze, eyes widening. "You spoke to my mom?"

His smile widened. "The scourge of the supernatural in your bedroom, and it's your mother who frightens you."

"What did you tell her?" Caroline demanded, pushing into his face with a scowl. "My mom is off limits."

Klaus cupped her face, lips brushing her brow. "How I adore you, sweetheart. Remember our bargain. Your mother's lifespan without my unnecessary supernatural drama, and in exchange your safety and a promise. Best avoid those pesky risks your friends like involve you in Caroline, for I will respond with force should I hear of a single avoidable incident."

"Klaus!"

"Goodbye love." Klaus paused, eyes taking in her frustrated, grumpy face. "Think of me."

Caroline growled, huffing at the sudden emptiness of her bedroom. Turning to finish up for the night, she paused at the two sketches he'd left behind on her desk. The first was the one he'd originally drawn her, with the horse. The second was of her mother. Wearing her uniform, brows bunched slightly in annoyance, but it was her eyes that caught Caroline. Determined, weary… her jaw was set in a stubborn, familiar expression.

There was no caption, but there didn't need to be. Klaus had made his point. Caroline touched her mother's face with careful fingertips.

She would think of him.

_Ass._


End file.
